


【柱斑】忍界幸福论（论坛体）

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [10]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: 《千手柱间的消失》直接后续世界线





	【柱斑】忍界幸福论（论坛体）

忍界幸福论坛—灌水楼

各位忍界同仁，这里是全忍界幸福交流论坛新开的自由灌水区。在这里任何想要灌水的内容都可以积极发言！让我们共建和谐新忍界！^ ^

№0 ☆☆☆身披红大衣于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

知道了红衣大大！明白了红衣大大！

№1 ☆☆☆大衣说的对于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

紧跟大哥的步伐！

№2 ☆☆☆说的对+2于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

不过还真是像做梦一样啊…现在的生活。这十几年咱们忍界生活就像我老婆的脸一样说变就变的…从前每天都在担心自己的小命，现在都可以喝茶养老刷论坛了。

№3 ☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

可不是嘛！要不是每天起床照镜子能看到自己只剩一只胳膊了，我都要怀疑是不是深陷什么梦境了…真好啊，和平的日子！

№4 ☆☆☆楼上现充尼走开于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我也能明白楼上们这种心情。我现在时常还能看到祖父偷偷抹眼泪，他老人家总说没想到能活到这个岁数…50岁很老吗各位？？

№5 ☆☆☆萌萌元气娘于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上的小GN有所不知了吧，你们现在可以到年龄了就去各地忍校学习，原来的孩子可是7岁就要上战场了啊…我家也夭折过不少兄弟姐妹(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)，我经历过忍者平均寿命只有30岁的时代，所以能明白你祖父为什么那么有感触…

№6 ☆☆☆大叔爱生活于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哎呀呀，楼上各位不要沉浸于往事了嘛！只要现在我们的生活和平安定，而且以后能越来越好不就行了嘛？

№7 ☆☆☆憧憬未来于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

说得有道理啊！我刚刚从忍校毕业，还在犹豫未来的志向…不知道是申请警务部，还是把简历投到村务部门去…有点小纠结_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_各位有没有什么好建议呢？

№8 ☆☆☆头发有点卷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上的GN…难道是木叶的吗？

№9 ☆☆☆_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

咦？怎么被扒出来？我的确是木叶忍村的…

但不是什么GN，蓝孩子也有权刷幸福论坛

⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

№10 ☆☆☆头发有点卷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上可爱的蓝孩不要误会！没有扒你的意思_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_只是很好猜罢了…能一毕业就可以申请那两个部门的忍校以及每年都有空余招收新人的部门…只能想到木叶了对吧各位？！

№11 ☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

双眼皮哥港得有理，我也是秒猜！像我们砂影村毕业生竞争就很激烈啊…基本上只有忍校修了绿植造林专业的才能没有空窗期15551，想我当年那是在家待业好久才找了个不对口的工作(Ｔ＿Ｔ)

№12 ☆☆☆羡慕蓝孩子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

各位…这样让我好紧张啊ennn有没有给我提点建议的？

№13 ☆☆☆头发有点卷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈，卷少年你别理他们！刚才没仔细看😱我才发现说你竟然有机会申请木叶警？！那不是基本上是被眼很红家族承包的地方吗？！

№14 ☆☆认真答题走于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哎？！还有这个设定吗？不过的确族里的成员比较多没错…但是其他家族也有参与呀，像日向还有千手他们。

№15 ☆☆头发有点卷啊于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

族里？！我发现了华点！！卷毛小哥哥竟然是眼很红家族的吗？？我们竟然近距离接触到了那个家族的人！我还以为他们都是超高冷而且完全不喜欢刷论坛这种活动的人群哎……

№16 ☆☆( ´▽｀)=于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

楼上+1

№17 ☆☆☆LS+1于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

这个印象有点失真啦…我是宇智波的没错，族里的大家也不是都高冷的啦，只是有时候拉不下脸有点害羞XD其实和关系好的朋友在一起还是很有活力的！特别是和千手们…出乎意料话题很多呀…

№18 ☆☆头发有点卷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

喂喂，好好回答卷卷小哥的求助好嘛！别调戏他了2333 我觉得啊…要看小哥你自己心里是怎么想的…既然家族大多数人都选择警务部，你却在两个部门里犹豫不决，说明村务部门有让你很向往的地方吧…是有崇拜的前辈在吗？

№19 ☆☆知心姐姐于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

对…不仅仅是崇拜那么浅显了。那位是我最最尊敬的人，在学校里也教会了我很多东西，我在他身上不仅仅学会了怎么做一个好忍者…还意识到自己可以不被家族的传统禁锢！可以去追求自己的理想⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄。

№20 ☆☆头发有点卷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哇…隔着屏幕都能感受到小哥的憧憬啊。都这样说了，其实是已经有答案了吧(╯3╰)？

№21 ☆☆知心姐姐于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

——————

谢谢之前各位的帮助！我还是决定要去前辈身边工作！虽然不知道自己有没有能力帮他把工作做好…但我会努力的！！

№100 ☆☆头发有点卷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

噗噗，小哥哥还真是热血派(^_−)−☆我时常忘记他是个宇智波这个设定啊…

№101 ☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

不过我对小哥哥你那么推崇的前辈很感兴趣啊！！可不可以透露一点他的信息啊

⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄！！

№102 ☆☆想追星于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

喂喂楼上在想什么啊小哥哥可是在严肃求助啊！怎么突然把这么热血的决定未来的时刻变成追星现场了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_？？

№103 ☆☆☆良心呢于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

有什么关系啦⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄小哥哥要是不为难，和我们分享一下这么棒的前辈的情报有什么不好呀？！

№104 ☆☆也想追星啊于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我也感兴趣！我也是木叶的！！但还没有从忍校毕业ORZ 这么棒的前辈嘛？！？

№105 ☆☆萌萌元气娘于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

没什么不可以说的！老师真的是非常非常优秀的人！！他不仅把水遁忍术使得如火纯青，还专精于自己发明的独有的术！不仅如此，那位还创造出了特别特别多的便民忍术！实在是太了不起了！！而且而且，那位大人虽然年龄并不大，但特别特别稳重，会给我们讲很多为人处事的道理，对任何家族的学生都不偏不倚QWQ。

№106 ☆☆头发有点卷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

这根本就是追星现场吧…还有这一说我们就又…根本不用扒_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_这说的是千手扉间大人吧…

№107 ☆☆不用扒了于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噗、楼上干得好其实我从一开始就有点怀疑了XDD让宇智波推崇的他族大人物呀…也就那几个！

№108 ☆☆欢乐吃瓜于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈😂那几个大人物啊，朱迪和聚聚肯定在榜首！不仅仅是宇智波有崇拜者吧，不说其他家族…基本上粉丝遍布各国了吧！！?

№109☆聚聚粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

一言不合就扒人（干得漂亮！）可惜现在是小卷哥哥的扉间聚聚场…要是吹朱迪，我能脱稿吹个三天三夜٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و？！

№110☆朱迪的AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

朱迪是？…(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)对不起呀各位，我是最近才接触论坛的…不太了解大家的用语_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

不过扉间的确是很优秀很优秀！！！

№111☆幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啧啧啧，朱迪的粉丝团真是遍布各国啊…AA姑娘看着眼熟啊？！感觉是朱迪专楼的常在马甲号❤️

我也是朱迪迪的小粉丝，和你握手🤝

№112 小叶子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上上的香菇GN不用道歉呀，论坛最喜欢萌新新了，我来给你科普！你知道了聚聚指的是千手扉间大人对吧…朱迪啊，就是被称为忍界之神（萌神）的千手柱间大人了(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)，但是大家在最初的敬畏后，都觉得他萌萌哒，所以由柱帝这个称呼就演变成朱迪啦(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)。

№113 欢迎新人于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

原来如此……你们很喜欢他们吗？⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

№114 幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

岂止是喜欢？！我的老天鹅？！喜欢到原地boom了！要是没有柱间大人和斑大人力排众议的联盟，我们忍界能有今天吗(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)？！没有扉间大人，我们忍界科技可以进步那么快吗？？他们都是什么神仙_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_！?

№115 感恩的心于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上说的真是一点不夸张…柱间大人和斑大人可以说是改变了时代的人吧…即使是敌对势力，仍然携手并进15551这是什么钻石级别的真爱啊！

№116 锁他们于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

玛雅…这也是我的心里话！！！他们简直是童话操作！谁也没想到千手和宇智波的族长关系会那么好…我记得他们上任不久后就结盟了吧？！

№117☆☆☆就是喜欢他们啊于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

没错没错！立刻就结盟（结婚）了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

那段时间医疗忍者接诊了多少下巴脱臼的患者啊233而且看他们结盟的顺利度…那绝对是早有预谋的！

№118☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

可不是…说到这里，我还想吐槽一下朱迪和斑爷的恋人关系_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_哇…那才是真·爆炸吧？？

你说他们两族互殴了这么多年，怎么新族长就突然看对眼了呢？？

№119☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

双眼皮小哥你太单纯了哈哈哈哈😂一看就是早就互通有无了…一见钟情这种，有点假吧2333?

№120 ☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

“战火纷飞的时代，我与他终究是只能相见于战场…兵刃交接之时亦是心的碰撞。”是这种嘛2333

№121 ☆☆☆就是喜欢他们啊于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

楼上开楼写文吧XDDD反正他两都实锤了，写了那叫官方同人⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄。

№122 ☆☆小叶子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

超棒啊！！这就是HE版的罗密欧与朱丽叶！！

№123 ☆☆朱迪的AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

冷静点啊各位2333，他两的事不是早就有详情楼扒过了吗(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)。

№124 ☆☆大叶子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

？？

№125 ☆☆幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

233总觉得楼上的香菇GN总是慢好几拍❤️

肯定又是一知半解不明白我们在说什么了…

_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№126 ☆☆☆小叶子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

指路不用谢我(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

我们族长是不是和千手柱间有点暧昧啊？！！

№127 ☆☆好心人于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噢噢噢！是当初那个十万楼的爆炸预言帖吧233

我记得是个宇智波小哥发的，他觉得自己族长和朱迪有点不对劲2333 不信邪的长期扒他们两，结果扒出实锤来了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_！

№128 ☆☆幸灾乐祸于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

对对对！超可怜了233明明是个千手一生黑，结果发现自家族长对朱迪是真爱(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)。

№129 ☆☆灾难啊233于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

现在要新人去翻也太难为他们了…我就来简单说一说宇智波小哥的碎三观历程吧233

他是宇智波族内搞情报工作的，所以眼睛特好使…第一锤好像是不怕死的靠近斑爷和朱迪的

1V1战场，发现那两个人热情似火的对喊名字（不带姓氏那种）对吧(╯3╰)。

№130 ☆☆☆普及于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

那我来接下面的233 后来这小哥犹豫怀疑自己出现了幻觉，所以每次都会比其他人离大佬战场近一点…又一次！他看到朱迪把精疲力尽的斑爷从地上牵起来？？！重点：十指紧扣牵啧啧啧❤️

№131 ☆☆☆我来助攻于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

三观尽毁吧…一旦开始注意，写轮眼也能当白眼用嘻嘻～ 然后他就不幸的亲眼目睹朱迪在战场上边打边给了斑爷一个wink…吧？

№132 ☆☆☆楼上快够于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噢…我给楼上一个补充！斑斑回了一个大大的微笑😊?

№133 ☆修罗粉报社于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哇…但即使是这样，宇智波小哥还是宁折不弯233他坚信是他的写轮眼近视了…直到……“搞情报的出门总是要见鬼事件”发生(╯3╰)。

№134☆☆☆不吐不快于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上别说了233太残忍了！会吓到萌新的233

是出门收集情报的时候正好遇到鬼之国的大型祭典了…听说有个鸟居神社求的姻缘符灵验的很就去了(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)三观尽毁again～ 看到自家族长和朱迪一起在姻缘树下绑姻缘牌了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№135 ☆普及于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

一个字…惨啊…

№136 ☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

随后不久就结盟了不是吗？？起码三观尽毁小哥的下巴没脱臼233么？

№137 ☆☆☆就是他们喜欢啊于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

结盟哈哈哈哈哈哈，小哥OS：我的苦你们怎么会懂？

№138 ☆幸灾乐祸于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

反正现在看来这个盟结的太对了15551，忍界最强大的千手和宇智波在没有过度损耗站力的基础上结盟…对全忍界都是震慑吧。那时候谁敢去触他们两族联盟的眉头啊？！

№139 ☆☆☆感恩的心于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

那我就再给大家爆料个新料吧…扉间大人也在结盟过程中起了很大的作用啊！我记得他当时为族长大人顶住了很多族内反对意见…还有族老们，都是他一个个去拜访说服的(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)还有木叶建设的忍族筛选也是扉间大人着手的…那些小族的小动作都被识破了！真是神机妙算！！

№140 ☆灼灼其华于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

155551聚聚真是默默做了很多啊，虽然在明面上大家都在赞颂朱迪和斑爷的功绩…但是我们也不能忘记在背后为和平默默奉献的人啊QWQ

№141 ☆过于感动于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆

 

我再来补充下聚聚的大萌点吧XD 他对朱迪还真是…宠啊XD

№142☆千手粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈少年老成的聚聚简直把大哥当儿子（姑娘）在养，真是操碎了心噗噗噗。不过朱迪在正事上到是从来不坑聚聚，工作也能好好做…就是ennnnn某些爱好和爱好的对象让聚聚爆炸吧XD

№143☆聚聚的小绒毛于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

老父亲聚聚：哥啊，我对你的对象很不满意！

还有！不要再赌了！！就是输干净了也别签宇智波斑的名字啊( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )！

№144☆毛茸茸真可爱==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆

 

不满意也没有用哈哈哈哈，朱迪是铁了心要吊死在斑斑这棵树上了❤️反之也是一样…不过大家都挺惊讶朱迪要和斑结婚的时候，聚聚竟然不仅没当拦路虎，还帮忙搞定了宇智波·大魔王·泉奈…

真是太让人惊讶了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№145☆☆☆就是喜欢他们啊于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

对对！聚聚虽然很反对朱迪和斑在一起，但是当哥哥真的郑重的说要和斑爷结婚的时候…聚聚反而松口送得超快15551真疼大哥啊！（喂喂

№146☆☆☆聚聚的小绒毛于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

有时候我真觉得扉间大人的预感特别准！他做的事基本上都迎来了好结果！好吧…柱间大人和宇智波族长的事…姑且也算是一件好事。

№147☆☆☆灼灼其华于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

捉到桃大人！！！我们和宇智波不是因为族长的联姻变得更加紧密了嘛❤️木叶也发展得更好了！

№148☆☆☆萌萌元气娘于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

这些年的和平真好啊……不过还是有一件让全忍界恐慌的事！大家还记得吗？？

№149☆☆☆到此一游于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上！我知道我知道！是“神秘陨石飞天事件”吧！那次真吓人啊…好像是斑大人把一颗陨石送上了天_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_那时候斑大人才和柱间大人新婚不久吧，我们生怕是他们闹家庭矛盾了

(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)然后木叶给的官方解释是斑大人的眼睛刚刚进化没有控制好才制造的陨石…

№150☆☆☆修罗粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

155551大地都震动了…不过后来就没出这种情况了！而且斑爷好像获得了传说中的眼睛—轮回眼！！！酷炫！！

№151☆☆☆斑爷的脑残粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呼～总之两位大人能顺利在一起真是太好！！我有预感忍界可以和平一百年❤️

№152☆☆☆COS预言家于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

我觉得我平静的生活要玩完了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№1000☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哎？这不是香菇GN吗？真是好久不见了！是家里发生什么事了吗？？

№1001☆☆☆不解于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

可以和我们说一说？这个帖子每天都为大家解决不少问题，哈哈哈不愧是幸福论坛呢！

№1002☆☆☆同不解于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呜呜呜…是这样的…我怀孕了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№1003☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哇！恭喜恭喜！香菇GN要做妈妈了❤️这是好事啊！怎么看你不太开心呢？是和丈夫间出了什么感情问题吗？

№1004☆☆☆恭喜香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

……如果孩子不知道是怎么来的，我该怎么办？

№1005☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

？？？？？这是什么意思？！香菇GN…孩子还能是哪来的啊…难道你婚内出轨了？？？

№1006☆☆☆一脸懵逼于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

马萨卡？？？香菇你不会真的做这样的事吧！现在和平的生活来得多不容易啊…大家都很珍惜能长久的和爱人生活在一起…如果你真的做了这种事，那我们就没有什么可以帮你的了( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

№1007☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

不不不！大家不要误会我啊！！我虽然真的不知道孩子是怎么来的…但我对天发誓我只爱我家恋人一个人！也只和他在一起过(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)我真的没有出过轨呜呜呜呜呜，请你们相信我呜呜。

№1008☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

香菇GN你先冷静！和我们说说到底是怎么回事吧…我们帮你分析下？

№1009☆☆☆相信香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呜呜…是这样的，我是昨天突然在办公桌上晕倒了，结果被发现怀孕了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_我超级懵逼了？？先不说我怎么能怀孕…退一万步我真能那也要有怀孕的前置条件才行吧？？？

№1010☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

这话我怎么听得迷迷糊糊的？再说清楚一点吧…

№1011☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我也是…迷茫啊。

№1012☆☆☆_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

简单的说就是…我被查出来怀孕两个月了，即使查出来的时间不会那么准，但也和我们家的…时间对不上啊_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_因为一些事情，我家那位都出了两个月的任务了，前两天才回。

№1013☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

等下！那会不会是在他出门前你就怀上了？？

№1014☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

应该也不会……因为那段时间我的身体也出了一些问题，我们根本就没有_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№1015☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

这也太奇怪了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_那是怎么回事呢？？？人又不是花…不可能一个人怀孩子啊…

№1016☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

那就是香菇撒谎了吧…出轨！

№1017☆☆☆这就是现实于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上你！！还没有定论呢！香菇GN要是真出轨她能把这事和我们说？！我相信她！

№1018☆☆☆相信香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

排楼上！

№1019☆☆☆相信她于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

谢谢大家呜呜呜呜，真的谢谢QWQ我现在不知道怎么办好…我弟倒是无所谓只要我好好安胎，但是恋人他弟已经炸了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_估计已经准备好一百种杀我的方法了呜呜…

№1020☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

摸摸你QWQ你丈夫呢？他什么反应？

№1021☆☆☆QWQ于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我还以为他会直接和我动手…但是没有呜呜呜，他真是个温柔的人！他说他相信我，让我不要太着急…还拦住了他弟(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)

№1022☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

天呐！现实中的真爱啊(｡ì _ í｡)

№1023☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

这样的人我怎么会背叛他！！但我是真的不知道如何解释…

№1024☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

香菇GN！你在仔仔细细回忆一下，这两个月和两个月前你丈夫还在的时候有没有发生什么事！还有你说你的身体出了问题…会不会和这个有关呢？

№1025☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我想想……如果说正常的…那一定是没有的。其他有点关系的就是他出门之前有天我有在他…的时候旁观过_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№1026☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

？？？？什么鬼？你丈夫有毛病吗？有老婆在旁边什么都不做，自己来？！还让你旁观？！

№1027☆☆☆捂眼睛于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

不是不是！事情很复杂我也不好和你们说清楚…就是他…的时候不知道我在看啦⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄。

№1028☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

你又是什么毛病？！？！

№1029☆☆☆无言以对于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

其他我就真的不知道是怎么回事了…我没办法向爱人解释任何东西…只希望他能相信我了QWQ

孩子现在打掉也会是我们中间的一根刺，所以我打算生下来…真相是什么大概就能知道了呜呜。

№1030☆☆☆不幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

香菇GN…你一定要坚强啊！！我们都陪着你！

№1031☆☆☆相信香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

不知道香菇GN怎么样了…都过了这么久了，孩子…也应该出生了吧。

№5100☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

香菇GN？那是哪位啊？

№5101☆☆☆小萌新于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

是在家庭危机上在这里求助过的GN…我也很担忧她啊，不知道有没有平安把孩子生下来…有没有和丈夫把事情解释清楚_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_想知道是什么情况就从1000楼开始看吧(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)

№5102☆☆☆相信香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

！！！！！！！

№5103☆☆☆三观幻灭于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

！！！！！！！

№5104 ☆☆☆三观炸裂于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

怎么了怎么了？？发生什么事了？！

№5105☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

玛雅！！老天鹅啊！别管什么香菇了！大新闻啊！忍界大新闻！朱迪和斑爷生崽了！！！

№5106☆☆☆就是喜欢他们于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

What？？？不是重名的人吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№5107☆☆☆头晕于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

是真的！！！你们去看木叶官网啊！！！他们真的连孩子都能生(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

№5108☆☆☆目眩于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我的天……太强了吧？？难道忍者一强就真的无所不能？？？

№5109☆☆☆挚友大法好于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我只想旋转爆炸哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！朱迪和斑斑生崽崽了哈哈哈哈哈哈以后看谁还说他们绝后这种风凉话！

№5110☆☆☆朱迪的AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

就是！！！太好了！！我追的真爱夫夫有后了❤️

而且！这样忍界下一个一百年的和平也有望了啊！！！我相信他两的崽一定又是个神级！

№5111☆☆☆紧跟楼上固马于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

没错！！太棒了！！！

我站的CP天天都有新惊喜！！大伙们！刷起来！

№5112☆☆☆就是喜欢他们啊于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

大家！！！我回来了！！我的家庭危机解决了(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)我生的就是我和爱人的孩子！

№20000☆☆☆幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噢噢噢！是香菇GN啊！你和爱人的误会解开了？？那就太好了❤️孩子是男孩还是女孩？叫什么名字？有机会我想送点小礼物她/他❤️

№20001☆☆☆恭喜香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

谢谢你(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)小宝宝叫开花，是个男孩。这个名字很特别对不对？超有意义的！

№20002☆☆☆幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噢噢噢！很可爱的名字！！

№20003☆☆☆恭喜香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

………………………

№20004☆☆☆我的天于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上你怎么了？？

№20005☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

开花啊…这个时间啊…1000楼的故事啊…我去查下IP哪来的_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№20006☆☆☆我的玛雅于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？

№20007☆☆☆一头雾水于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

难道………马萨卡？？！

№20008☆☆☆救心丸已吞于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

查到了…果然是木叶…你们都不好好看木叶官网吗？

№20009☆☆☆我的玛雅于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

？？？朱迪和斑生崽崽了？我们已经狂欢过了啊！

№20010☆☆☆不明觉厉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

那你们知道孩子叫千手开花吗(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

№20011☆☆☆真的勇士于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？？？？开花=开花吗？

№20012 ☆☆☆我的老天鹅于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

对…

№20013☆☆☆我的玛雅于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

也就是说！！！！！那个开花？！？！那个香菇？！告诉我我有没有做梦？？

№20014☆☆☆朱迪的AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

没错！那就是朱迪本人吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№20015☆☆☆我的玛雅于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我们竟然和偶像同楼了！！！香菇GN那个萌妹子竟然是朱迪的马甲？？啊啊啊啊！我要翻上去合影！❤️

№20016☆☆☆小叶子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

同志们…按香菇GN的树洞来看…我们差点死于家庭纷争_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№20017☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

此楼已封

№20018☆☆☆身披红大衣于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

—————————————已封楼

 

END


End file.
